Me a big boy
by CMCrazies
Summary: Henry's birthday and he's becoming a big boy.


**Okay so this for mng_molly on twitter, she suggested it so, here's my take. And this is a one shot.**

**Me a big boy. **

Picking Henry up, JJ carried Henry into his room, watching as he crawled into bed. "Me stay up me big boy"

JJ laughed, sitting on the edge of Henry's bed. "Yeah tomorrow you will be" JJ said pulling the duvet over him.

"Please mamma"

"If you don't go to bed now, you won't be able to play with your friends and new toys"

Henry sighed, looking down. "Okay, me sleep"

"Goodnight buddy" JJ kissing him, turning off the lamp, JJ closed his door half way. Hearing his slow breathing.

Wondering back into the living room JJ fell onto the sofa, landing on Will. "Finally" she sighed.

"How ya persuade him?" Will asked wrapping his arms around his wife's neck.

"That, if he didn't, go to sleep. He wouldn't be able to play with his friends and new toys"

"Well, in that case, we better get to work, and set up."

"I can't believe he's gonna be five"

"I know, it's like yesterday we brought him home" Will said kissing JJ's forehead.

"I don't want him to grow up. He's not my baby boy anymore."

"Henry, will always be our baby boy" Will.

/

After setting up all the banners and balloons, Will started piling up the presents they had gotten Henry.

"So about his main present" JJ said leaning against the doorframe.

"Please tell me, your not.."

"No. no! it's small so it's okay. Morgan's bringing him tomorrow right?"

"Yep. Hopefully he'll love it."

"Well. I do. He so Will." JJ smiled.

/

Both JJ and Will, groaned, as Henry started jumping up and down on his bed. "Its my birthday. It's my birthday."

JJ sighed, looking at Will. "Yeah, Happy Birthday baby" JJ said sitting up.

"Me been good, can we have bacon and presents" Will laughed sitting up. "Just like ya mamma Henry"

JJ smiled, looking round at Will. "Well guess who's cooking the bacon now" JJ said raising her brow.

Will shook his head, quickly kissing JJ. "C'mon little man, you can help me"

After Will and Henry left the bedroom, JJ climbed out of bed. Tying up her hair, JJ walked into the kitchen seeing Henry staring at all the stuff in the living room. Smiling widely, JJ ruffled Henry's hair. "Go pick one" she said seeing him run off.

Will shook his head as she made her way into the kitchen. "Really!"

"Did you see his face, besides he's five" JJ said

Seeing Henry carry one of the biggest boxes, JJ placed it on the counter as Henry climbed onto the stool.

"Can I open it?"

"Eat, one slice of bacon and have some juice first please"

"Thank you mamma"

JJ smiled, taking the plates off Will. Seeing Henry finish up his juice, JJ slid the box towards him. Henry smiled widely, putting the glass, ripping through the wrapping paper.

"Wow" Henry said, looking at box. Seeing a soccer ball on It.

"You like it?" JJ asked.

"I love it, mean I join team?"

Will nodded. "It does buddy, and I'm sure ya mamma will give you some lessons as well."

JJ smiled, pulling the ball out of the box, handing it to Henry. "Go on, you can play before you get ready"

"Thanks" Henry said jumping out the stool, taking the ball, and going out into the back garden.

After clearing off and getting ready, Will made sure to keep Henry entertained before his friends got there, so JJ could set up the food.

Once all the guest had arrived, Will helped JJ put out the food, and joined the other parents that were there to chat. Hearing the door bell, JJ knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, Henry you wanna get the door. I've got a feeling its for you"

Opening the door, Henry jumped up and down, seeing his uncle Morgan holding a little puppy. "IT'S A PUPPY"

"Here you go, little man" Morgan said, passing the puppy to Henry"

JJ smiled, watching as Henry walked slowly into the living room holding onto the puppy. "He tiny"

"Yeah, he won't grow that big, but he'll be big enough" Will said, sitting next to Henry. "Can I name him?"

"Sure."

"Oscar"

"Oscar it is" JJ smiled.

"Mamma, hold, while open my presents?"

"Okay" JJ sighed, taking the Yorkshire terrier out of Henry's arms.

After Henry had opened all his presents and said goodbye to his friends, Henry sat playing with his new stuff and the puppy. JJ placed the empty paper plates into the bin leaning against the counter.

"Well he's never gonna be bored"

Will laughed, wrapping his arm around her. "You okay?"

"My baby's all grown up"

"Go talk to him" Will said kissing her softly.

Sitting down on the floor, next to Henry, JJ smiled watching as Oscar started rolling around on the floor, seeing Henry giggle, JJ pulled him into her lap. "You like your new friend?"

"He the best."

"Yeah, he's cute" JJ said kissing Henry's head.

"You have a good birthday"

"Best, thank you mommy" Henry said looking at her.

JJ smiled. "Your welcome, but listen. I know your now a big boy." she paused, running her hand through her hair. Seeing Oscar climb into Henry's lap. "But you will always be my baby boy, so you know you can always talk to. Me and daddy about anything right?"

"I know mommy" Henry said stroking Oscar. "Me still big boy?"

"Yes. You're a big boy now."

"Can I go play in my room?"

"Sure, I'll go make sure Oscar eats" JJ smiled, watching as Henry took some of his toys.

Picking up Oscar, JJ wondered back into the kitchen. "Well, he knows he's still my baby."

"Good, and it's to see you liking dogs again."

"Yeah" JJ paused "Guess, little ones are okay" JJ said putting Oscar down.

"Thanks for all his gifts guys, he loves them" Will smiled.

"No problem, and I can't believe how old he's getting, seems just like yesterday, he was been carried around us all at BAU."

JJ sighed. "He really is a big boy now!"

**THE END**

/

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
